


Switching sides

by Useless_Gay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Reader is a Knight of Ren, Strong Female Characters, hux is a bottom, sub!hux/dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Gay/pseuds/Useless_Gay
Summary: To the rest of the First Order he is in charge, not one hair out of place, but the moment doors close the person in charge is her and he will always get on his knees for her.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, hux/knight of ren reader
Kudos: 23





	Switching sides

**Author's Note:**

> ok hello there, this is the first smut i've ever written so i apologize if its kinda rough but this is dedicated to my discord you horny fuckers.

(Y/N) (L/N) the only other force sensitive knight of ren, rival to Kylo ren, Apprentice to Supreme leader Snoke, and partner ro General Armitage Hux of the first order was in the middle of a meeting going over the next mission her and the knights were to be leaving on to take control of a warming planet when she was called out by hux, she leaves and the moment she get into the hall hux is on her hand gripping her neck while he kisses her roughly "i need you, Now' he says while others pass acting in charge. she raises an eyebrow and nods he reaches for her hand leading her to her own quarters. the moment the door closes (Y/N) pushed him down onto his knees one hair falls out of place and she smirks reaching for his fiery colored hair tugging it back "did it make you feel better to look in power, did it Armitage huh but you love being here dont you on your knees for me" she pulls his hair harder causing a whimper to come out of his lips "please" he says softly "what was that" she moves her hand down to grab his chin forcing him to look up at her "please.. I Need you" he whimpers looking at her she stares at him for a few moments "Well since you asked so nice... Get undressed and on the bed Now" she orders letting go of his face stepping back watching as he hurries out of his clothes.  
He is sitting on the middle of the bed watching as she slowly undresses from her knight uniform, unclasping her cape and over armor leaving her in her pants that are held up by suspenders and chest wraps. She makes direct eye contact with hux taking of the rest of her clothes the walks to the side of the bed “are you going to be good for me?” hux nods looking up at (Y/N) as she moves onto the bed swinging her legs over his shoulders pushing him down he score hovering over his face “you said you needed my Armitage, you get what you deserve don't think i forgot about what you did in the hall” she sinks down farther onto his face “Go ahead armitage” that's all it took he started sucking at her clit then licking down her slit drinking up all her juices like a starved man “you like that armie” she coos running her hands through his hair tugging and pulling at the roots biting her lip looking down at hux as she starts to grind down on his face getting closer to her orgasm she moans out grinding down harder as his mouth goes from sucking your clit to sliding his tongue into your hole, you still cumming on his face his hand come up gripping her thighs and ass trying to drink up everything you gave him. (Y/N) lets out a soft moan grabbing his hands and pushing them off of her she holds them down with the force while using her hands to pull him away “did i say you could touch me” hux just moans not saying anything looking up at (Y/N) the tip of his nose down to his chin glistened with her juices “i asked you a question armitage” he just shakes his head trying to lean back into her cunt she pulls harder on his hair “i think you like being punished don't you, you like it when I punish you is that why you are acting up? Hmm” she lets go of his hair roughly pushing his head back onto the mattress then moves to sit on his thighs holding out her hand keeping him still with the force.  
She looks at his cock almost turning purple with need. Her eyes trail back up his body as he tries to move against the force keeping his body stationary “You really think i was going to forget that stunt you pulled in the hallway; in front of everyone trying to act like you're in charge” she reaches and runs her fingers softly around his lower abdomen and pubic bone causing shivers to run through his body “No” he softly moans out “No What?” she says moving to bite and suck marks into his hip bones and abdomen before moving back to his member “No Ma'am” he squeaks out she smirks “see what a good boy so submissive” she finally touches his dick running her thumb up and down his slit spreading the beads of pre-cum around the head. Hux starts moaning again and whimpers out “please…” “what- what do you want Armitage” she already knows but wants him to tell her “Please…” he whimpers out more needy “use your words armie what do you want”she slides her hand down squeezing his shaft “i-i want…. I want you, please” he moans louder at the pressure. (Y/N) leans down taking the head into her mouth sucking on it then pushing the rest ino her mouth she set a slow teasing pace that had Hux loudly moaning “uhh, fuck please” he moans out she sucks him off taking him deep into her throat while rubbing her clit relishing in the sweet moans and whimpers she hears from hux, but once she feels him get onto the edge she relases him with a pop “no no” he whimpers looking down towards her. He watches as she pushes herself up and off the bed walking to her dresser and pulls out something that has hux all excited. 

(Y/N) puts on the strap on and releases hux from the forceful grip he moans watching the fake cock bounce side to side as she struts over “come on ass up head down” she commands getting to kneel on the bed taking some lube and stroking and spreading it all over the dildo. Hux turned around on his knees, back arched as he was on all fours. Jumps feeling something cold touch the thick ring of muscle “shh relax” (Y/N) was always softer when it came to this never wanting to truly hurt or damage hux just bruise him up. He takes a deep breath as she spreads some lube around his ass then slides her middle finger in to loosen him up and leans over into his ear “does that feel good huh?” he just moans in response as she starts to pump her finger in and out then sliding her index finger in spreading him open. Hux bites his lip trying to stop from moaning “no dont stop i want everyone to hear you” she whispers into his ear “i want everyone to hear how much you like my fingers in you ass, how much of a good little pet you are always on your knees for me” she growls out the last part thrusting her fingers a few more times then pulling them out “ it thinky your ready” she takes hold of the dildo lining it up with his hole she slaps it a few times then sinks in as far as possible. She places her hand on the back of his neck forcing his face into the bed and starts a bruising pause, you can hear hums loud moans. (Y/N) grunts as the sound of slapping skin fills the room. One hand forces his body into the bed she uses the force to keep his hand behind his back and the other free hand in on his hip as she pistons into him she can almost sense that he is about to cum when she grunts “You better not cum. You cum when i say so” she starts a slower pace but pushes in deeper almost humping into him. He keeps moaning and whimpering almost in pain “please, please ma'am please let me cum” he mewls out she chuckles slapping his ass “is that what you want , you just want to cum huh” she slaps him again harder causing him to mewl again as a red hand print starts to show up. “Ooh you like that huh” she spanks him again and grips his ass thrusting in particularly deep he shouts in pleasure “Oh! Please again please please i want to cum please” he starts rambling between moans. She smirks spanking him and thrusts deep again pulling another loud moan. “Please can… can i cum please ma'am” he turns his head to try and look at her. She stops looking at him, The General or the First Order. The reason for many people's nightmares is on his knees spread for her begging to cum. “Not yet” he responds with a whine “pleaseee” 

She pulls out of him watching as his gaping hole tries to clench around nothing then slaps his ass once more “on your back Now” he flops over preterbed from being edged so bad she comes and sits on hislap and rolls her hips slowly coating his cock in her juices then reaches down slidding the head of his cock against her hole pushing him inside she moans in sync with him then wastes no time in bouncing on him, he was long not to thick but hits all the right places and stretches her out “fuck you feel so good” she compliments as he just is a whining mess. He wants to cum so bad it almost hurts “Please” he pleads she speeds up “cum, you can cum” she says breathy he groans as his ball tighten and (y/n) feels his hot seed fill her up, she doesnt stop but continues to ride him and leans forward placing both hands on his chest not stopping until she cums. Her walls tighten around him and she orgasms and causes hux to cum again, she sits there trying to catch her breath “Next time you try that i wont be so nice” she lightly slaps his cheek she rolls onto her side pulling tux with her she wraps her arms around his neck cuddling him while he is still buried inside her. 

They were almost asleep when there is a banging on their door “if you are finally done we leave in 20” The gruff voice of Kylo ren rings out from the other side of the door “Kriff” she mutters “you pulled me away from my mission brief” she growls pulling away. Hux reaches out to try and pull her back to bed “no” he murmurs “you've made me late enough” she grabs her clothes then walks into the fresher then walks out looking like she didn't just destroy her boyfriend. “I'll see you later my love” she whispers, placing a soft kiss onto Hux's head then grabs her helmet and lightsaber leaving the room.


End file.
